


Told You So

by dreamerinfic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Time Lord Sexuality (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: Locked in an embrace, the Doctor tries to pull away as always. Rose insists, she knows they need to be together. Forget the past, forget the future, all that matters is right now.





	Told You So

He really did have great hair, Rose mused as she reached up and ran her fingers through it. He was kissing her, holding her tight and she never wanted him to let go. 

There had been so many times they’d been tempted, so many times that they had almost consummated their relationship, but the Doctor’s control always won out. This time, as always, he broke the kiss off abruptly. Breathlessly pushing her away and shaking his head. 

“We can’t,” he gasped out. 

“You’re wrong,” Rose insisted, equally breathless with need. “We have to, we can’t go on like this. We need each other. We need to be together.”

A pained look crossed his face, “You don’t understand, Rose. You’re human, I’m a Time Lord. We can’t be together like you want.”

Rose’s eyes widened, “What? You mean you don’t have all the right parts or something? I thought I…”

“No!” the Doctor yelled in alarm, “That’s not what I meant. I have all the right…parts. It’s just that we’re different. I’ll regenerate, you…won’t.”

Rose made a sound of disgust, “Is that all?”

He nodded at her seriously. 

“I’ve got news for you. Right now I don’t care about the future or the past or even what’s going to happen between us tomorrow. All I care about is being with you in every way possible in this particular moment.” She reached up and kissed him deeply, conveying her need. 

When she allowed him to breathe he swallowed heavily and looked down into her warm eyes, “Sure?” he whispered urgently.

“Sure,” she answered confidently, already undoing his buttons.

Their clothes were shed piece by piece as they made their way through the halls of the TARDIS towards the nearest room with a bed. It turned out to be hers. 

She led him inside, her lips on his, her hands in his hair, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. The last remnants of cloth fell to the floor and Rose’s hand trailed down their bodies to find his hard arousal between them. He gasped and threw his head back. “Rose, please,” he growled hoarsely. 

She turned them around and pushed him down onto the bed. Pausing to admire his tall, slim form sprawled amid the pink ruffles, his very human looking male organ protruding proudly. She felt an emotion stir inside her. This was what was meant to be. Time and space had converged at this one fixed point. They had been brought together for this purpose. Everything was right for this one perfect moment in time. 

Smiling down at him she climbed onto the bed, her body lowering onto his. He let out a loud moan as he entered her warmth. He closed his eyes, blocking out the vision of pink and yellow above him, he was perilously close to losing himself in her too soon. 

She began to ride him. Taking them higher and higher into the vortex. The Doctor’s hands stroked over her body, caressing her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her waist. He left no part of her unexplored. Their bodies moved together as though they had been dancing this way for hundreds of years. Together time stood still, their breathing grew heavy, their skin slick with sweat. She felt her body began to quiver with release as the Doctor throbbed hot and heavy inside her. Suddenly their world exploded as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them. Clinging tightly to each other they weathered the storm as only two lovers can. 

When it was over she collapsed on top of him. He cradled her head against his chest as they both struggled for breath. 

Into the silence Rose whispered three words, “Told you so.”


End file.
